


Love Songs: Innocent

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Love Songs(Original Series)
Genre: Depressing, Family, M/M, Other, Sad, Song fic, Suicide, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the victims of rape and abuse</p><p>Innocent.<br/>in-no-cent \'i-na-sant-\-<br/>Adjective.<br/>: not guilty of a crime or other wrong act<br/>: not deserving to be harmed<br/>: lacking experience with the world and the bad things that happen in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Songs: Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here actually, it's an original story of mine and I felt the need to write this story after listening to the song.

Love Songs: The Day of The Dead Concert  
Chapter : Innocent

The music starts and people are anxious, this was Mikhail's first gig after his first and last week at rehab.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, gripping his shoulder lightly. He looked at me, and smiled halfheartedly. "You don't have to do this," I told him, he sighed, "For me, for her, I need to do this, so I can move on." He looked at his wrist where a fading pink ribbon with a silver heart was tied; his little sister's favorite bracelet. I nodded and went to my seat in front of the stage next to Mr. Vladimir.  
The room then darkened and the instruments, accompanied by some humming started and so did Mikhail.

"I still remember the day my little sister died, in fact I wrote a song about it. I have the music and the lyrics, but in fact, I've never performed it until now, 2 years later. This is for you, Michelle, wherever you are, I love you, we all love you and I'm sorry. Sorry, for not being able to protect you from them and... And from yourself." He finished, I was so sure I had tears in my eyes and from the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Vladimir tense up and his breathing was ragged.

Mikhail's P.O.V

When I sing my songs, mostly they're about love, my friends and myself, but not things like this. I've always tried to avoid everything about her, every single little memory of her in my life. But right now, everything is coming back, from her birth to her eventual death.

_**Guess you really did it this time** _   
_**Left yourself in your warpath** _   
_**Lost your balance on the tight rope** _   
_**Lost your mind trying to get it back** _

I've never told anyone of Michelle's story, but in my defense, it's not something you tell people about, it's also not a good conversation starter. It's something me and my family, and now Vincent will carry to our graves. Michelle Vladimir died when she was just 10 years of age. No, it wasn't cancer or any disease that physically destroys your internal and external body parts. No, the bubbly and perfect little angel died committing suicide.

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days** _   
_**Always a bigger bench to crawl into** _   
_**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything** _   
_**And everybody believed in you** _

Michelle, called Mitch was the perfect example of an angel. That young girl was never seen doing anything wrong except maybe stealing cookies from the cookie jar late at night for a midnight snack. She was smart and beautiful, mature for her age, caring and loving.

_**It's alright just wait and see your** _   
_**Street lights are still bright to me** _   
_**And who you are is not where you've been** _   
_**You're still an innocent** _

You see, Mitch wasn't always depressed, she never had enemies before and she was just this lovely little girl everyone wanted to be friends with. But all that changed when our mom died.

_**It something's you can't speak of** _   
_**But at night you live it all again** _   
_**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now** _   
_**If only you would sing what you know now then** _

Every night she would cry frantically, thrashing around her bed, screaming and kicking until someone would come and hold her close. She was never the same after that. She also avoided her friends and became the social outcast. But after some counseling she soon became better and slowly reverted back to who she was before. She had moved on. But that wasn't the last problem she encountered, it was something much worse

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days** _   
_**When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you** _   
_**Wasn't it beautiful, running wild till you fell asleep** _   
_**Before the monsters caught up to you** _

Dad treasured Mitch especially after our mom died, she was our little princess and we always looked after her. But one day, while walking home with her friends, they crossed some really bad people. Mitch was raped, along with 4 of her friends, sadly, 2 of them died in front of her. Mitch was never the same after that, none of us were. I don't blame them.

_**It's alright just wait and see your** _   
_**Street lights are still bright to me** _   
_**And who you are is not who you've been** _   
_**You're still an innocent** _

But after that, Mitch would lock herself in her room and cringe when any of us would call her and flinch and wail when any of us would touch her, even just slightly. It was horrible.

 _ **It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_  
 _ **32 and still growing up now**_  
 _ **Who you are is not what you did**_  
 _ **You're still an innocen**_ t

During this period, I also was having a hard time, unlike. Michael and like Michelle, I had a hard time moving on from mom's death. I became rebellious and apathetic and insensitive to everyone around me. Sadly, including. Michelle, this is something I never told anyone, not Dad, not Mike and not even, Vincent. I saw Mitch practicing self-harm, cutting her wrists.

_**Time turns flames to embers** _   
_**You'll have new Septembers** _   
_**Everyone of us has messed up too** _

I regret that so much, I regret not hugging her, telling her to stop, telling her to not cry. I regret all of it so much. I regret that I wasn't there when she died either. I regret not telling her that I love her and hugging her one last time.

_**Lives change like the weather** _   
_**I hope you'll remember** _   
_**Today is never too late** _   
_**To be brand new.** _

And I regret not helping her, not making her feel loved, not being the big brother she deserved, and not being there for her when she needed me the most.

_**It's alright just wait and see your** _   
_**Street lights are still bright to me** _   
_**And who you are is not who you've been** _   
_**You're still an innocent** _

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes any minute now, but I try to stop them.

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd** _   
_**32 and still growing up now** _   
_**Who you are is not what you did** _   
_**You're still an innocent** _

Michelle died a week after I saw her cutting. She couldn't take it. And even though Dad and Michael were there it wasn't enough. I was at the bar when I heard the she was brought to the hospital, and I was at traffic when I heard that I was too late. That she died, that she wasn't here anymore.

_**You're still an innocent** _

During the first week of her death, I began having trouble with my anger management, I destroyed everything when I was pissed off and mostly, I was pissed at Michelle, pissed that she got the easy way out and pissed at her for leaving, pissed at her for being weak and pissed at me because I also wanted it. I had my fair share of suicides and fortunately, someone was able to pull me out of it every time.

_**Lost your balance on a tight rope** _   
_**Is never too late to get it back.** _

My psychologist told me to to put my emotions into something more creative, he also gave me my first guitar. This was the first song I composed and I actually lied, I've performed this in front of the psychologist and he told me I had a wonderful talent. That was the time I began to make a band, the time I had my life back, when I regained my balance on the tight rope.

I just hoped it was the same for Michelle.

I thought as a tears poured down my eyes. I see people crying and clapping, I saw Vincent crying while smiling at me, I saw. Michael from the corner of my eye trying to hold back sobs and.. And I saw dad stand up and clap at me, smiling at me. And for the first time. I was able to breathe. The hole in my heart where Michelle originally was fading away with only the good memories staying. And it was a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original Song: Innocent  
> Original Artist: Taylor Swift)


End file.
